I Won't Say (I'm in Love)
"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" é a música de amor romântica do filme Hércules de 1997. Foi interpretada por Susan Egan como Mégara, com Lillias White, Vanéese Y. Thomas, Cheryl Freeman, LaChanze e Roz Ryan como Musas, que servem como vocalistas de backup. A música foi composta por Alan Menken com letras de David Zippel. A música é principalmente sobre Meg tentando negar seus sentimentos crescentes em relação a Hércules e está tentando lembrar a si mesma porque se apaixonar é ruim. No entanto, as Musas estão tentando convencê-la de que, não importa quantas vezes ela tente negar, eles sabem que ela realmente está se apaixonando por Hércules e está tentando fazê-la confessar seus sentimentos. Letras Versão original Mégara: If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history Been there, done that Musas: Who d'you think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to ya Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through ya Girl, you can't conceal it We know how you feel And who you're thinking of Meg: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Musas: You swoon, you sigh, Why deny it? Uh-oh Meg: It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!" Unless you're dying to cry your heart out (Ohhh...) Musas: You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When you gonna own up That you got, got, got it bad? Meg: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Musas: Give up, give in Check the grin; you're in love Meg: This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love Musas: You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love! Meg: You're way off base, I won't say it Get off my case, I won't say it Musas: Girl, don't be proud It's okay, you're in love Meg: Ohhh… At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love ('''Musas:' Sha-la-la-la la la, awee)'' Versão brasileira Mégara: Se há um prêmio por jugar mal, Já sei que vou ser eleita Amar não vale o sofrer, não O verbo amar a razão rejeita Musas: Por que a mentira? Ele é terra é o céu é o ar que você respira Para nós está na cara Isto não se esconde Nós sabemos onde sua cabeça está Meg: Não dá, não sei, não direi isso, não Musas: E suspirar vai negá-lo, ã ã Meg: Não ouvirei, não direi que é paixão Meu coração não se emenda Tudo é tão lindo no início Mas a razão diz: "Se contenha Se não quiser ir pro sacrifício" (Ohhh...) Musas: Vai ficar negando Essa sensação etérea Já estou notando Que você está aérea Aja como adulta E já não oculta que isso é É... É amor Meg: Não dá, não sei, não direi isso não Musas: Não vai fugir, seu sorrir é paixão Meg: Eu não topei, não direi que é paixão Musas: Chegou enfim, isso sim é atração Meg: Já é demais, não direi não (ela não dirá) Me deixem em paz Não direi, não Musas: Confie em nós, é a lei da paixão Meg: Em alta voz, não direi que é paixão ('''Musas:' Sha-la-la-la la la, awee)'' Versão portuguesa Mégara: E se o meu par, for ele mesmo? E se isso for realidade? Homem nenhum creio que vale Desassossego a pagar tarde Musas: Onde estás escondida? Ele é o céu e deves vê-lo Não percas mais tempo Anda tu consegues tê-lo Estás a pensar nele Só quem não quer ver É que não vai saber Meg: É tão cliché Eu nem sei se é amor Musas: É sim tu sabes Anda lá, uhoh oh Meg: Não ouvirei, não direi que é paixão E o coração já não aprende E vê só quem é a estátua Mas o que sente é tão ímpar Que não me deixa de causar mágoa (Ohhh...) Musas: Tu não vais esconde-lo Porque finges, porque mentes? Tu vais percebe-lo Quem tu és e como sentes Fecha, agora aprende Que o teu coração Também quer, quer, quer amor Meg: Não sei, não é Eu nem sei se é amor Musas: Tens de saber Aprender a amar Meg: Eu nem olhei, eu nem sei Musas: Onde o coração estará Meg: Chegou estranhei Eu nem seiiei Musas: Deixa-o bater Tudo ok É amor Meg: Olhei, estranhei Eu nem sei se é amor.. ('''Musas:' Sha-la-la-la la la, awee)'' en:I Won't Say (I'm in Love) fr:Jamais Je N'Avouerai nl:Verliefd Ben Ik Niet Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções de Hércules